For parts operating in frictional conditions, including movable bearings, it is extremely important to minimize the frictional characteristics of the metal while maintaining sufficient wear resistance and strength. Traditionally, lead containing aluminum alloys have been utilized in frictional environments. However, due to environmental concerns, there is a trend away from the use of lead. Also, restrictions on the use of lead are becoming more common.